Flat panel displays have been widely used due to their advantages such as a small size, low power consumption etc. A flat panel display comprises an array substrate. The array substrate has a plurality of pixel units and a plurality of signal lines provided thereon. The plurality of pixel units may be controlled by the plurality of signal lines to display a picture. During an operation of the array substrate, electrostatic charges are easily generated on the signal lines. When the electrostatic charges are accumulated to a certain extent, the pixel units cannot operate normally. Therefore, an antistatic structure needs to be provided on the array substrate to dissipate the electrostatic charges on the signal lines.
The antistatic structure is provided at an edge of the array substrate and comprises a short circuit ring and a plurality of antistatic circuits. Each of the antistatic circuits has one end connected to one signal line and the other end connected to the short circuit ring. When electrostatic charges on a certain signal line are accumulated to a certain extent, an antistatic circuit connected to the signal line is conducted. The electrostatic charges may flow into the short circuit ring through the antistatic circuit, and then conduct other antistatic circuits through the short circuit ring. Then, the electrostatic charges are dissipated to other signal lines through the other antistatic circuits. Thereby, the electrostatic charges generated on the signal line are dispersed and dissipated.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor discovered that there are at least the following problems in the related art:
The antistatic structure comprises two portions, which are a short circuit ring and a plurality of antistatic circuits. In order to better dissipate the electrostatic charges, the short circuit ring is often configured to be wide, which results in a large layout area and a wide frame of the flat panel display.